


ABC Challenge- Eternal Dance

by Rangerintraining



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: ABC Challenge, F/M, I made it to G, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerintraining/pseuds/Rangerintraining
Summary: I wrote a short story for an ABC challenge on NoRedInk and I remade it to post on here. The ABC challenge is where each sentence is the next letter in the alphabet. I might change this and add more later, idk.
Relationships: oc female/oc male
Kudos: 1





	ABC Challenge- Eternal Dance

A woman is dancing alone on a starry night in the middle of a forest. Burning with a passion few would understand, she twirled and laughed, her long hair flowing. Crawling under the bushes, a man watched her dance. Dancing was all she cared about in the moment though, she wasn’t even aware of the man watching from beneath the bushes. Electricity flowed between the two as the man came out from the bushes and grabbed her hand, twirling her with delight. Flowers had bloomed around their feet as they danced in the moonlight. Go to the clearing today and you will see a statue standing in the middle of a flower patch, a statue of a man and woman dancing in an eternal dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought, I would love the feedback 😊💕


End file.
